User talk:Warpath14
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Warpath14 page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- JacktheBlack (Talk) 19:30, October 6, 2011 Keep up The good work.--JacktheBlack 16:24, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :Will do! Warpath 18:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Keep in mind We really don't want images with watermarks. And the images you are adding need to have a purpose in the article .--JacktheBlack 15:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Warpath 17:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Picture locations Pictures go before section headings in almost all cases, and there is never to be more than one picture per section. It gets crowded it there is.--The Forgotten Jedi 18:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Which layout are you using that makes it have two words per line? And the way we place pictures has it line up with the section heading, not be underneath it. I don't care either way, but a majority of pages on the wiki have it done like that.--The Forgotten Jedi 21:44, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Image sources Where are you finding the weapon and vehicle models? Also, where is the heck did this Gnasher certificate come from?--The Forgotten Jedi 16:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :No, your not forgeting anything in regards to the sourcing. I just wanted to see where you were getting them and if there were any more. There is one thing you need to remember to do: please put categories on the images you upload.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ::If it's a vehicle, add the vehicle image category. If it is a weapon, add the weapon image category. If it is the image of a character, add the character image category, the category for images of any character in the picutre, and the category for if it is an image of a Gear, Stranded, or Locust. I added categories to some of the images you added. Check those if you need to know how to do it.--The Forgotten Jedi 17:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sawed-Off It's fine as is.--The Forgotten Jedi 22:43, April 30, 2012 (UTC) New images Where did you get the image of the Lancer and HoD laser? I freaking love them.--JacktheBlack 23:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :I just followed links from google images, they were al over the place. Warpath 07:22, May 3, 2012 (UTC) So it's not a armor? Re:What to do? I think you should transfer the new info you have onto the Destruction of Halvo Bay page, and just update some of the facts on the page. I can deleted the Siege of Halvo Bay later when all the info is transferred.--Parasidian (talk) 17:55, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Rager I realize wwe don't have much info on it yet, but the reason i put it as two seperate images is the same reason we don't have all the forms of the Drudge in one image. It has a base form which is the regular rager and the it transforms into somnthing else. So we but the base form as the main image and then the transform ation under another section be it attatomy or combat.--Parasidian (talk) 16:48, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Image Where did you find the image for the Armadillo?--Parasidian (talk) 16:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Nvm i found, also we can't use it because the guy who posted it added stuff to it.--Parasidian (talk) 18:09, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Theron's The reason it keeps getting removed is because they aren't Sentinels so it doesnt belong on that page. They are a sub variant of the Theron Guard, they only wield cleavers. So Epic changed their character model's so they didn't have the skirt to differentiate them from teh regular torque weilding Theron Guards.--Parasidian (talk) 17:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) : They don't give a specific name just Theron Guard W/ Clever. In the guide it says the Theron Guard comes in two variants: standard and those with cleavers. Theron's wield both Torque and assault rifles. Theron W/ Cleaver only wields a cleaver. Says that "By contrast, the Theron's armed with a Cleaver charge into battle and attempt to cut Gears to pieces without hesitation. They run right past cover and don't stop until they're on top of you swinging away with their heavy blades." Their is a render in the book of the Cleaver Theron and it depicts him without the skirt, their is also a render if the Theron and it shows him with a skirt.--Parasidian (talk) 19:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Probably call it Cleaver Theron or better just put it in the regular Theron Guard page under variants. Also I've seen Theron's with their skirts all through out the game and they usually carry a Torque and sometimes Assault rifles.--Parasidian (talk) 19:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC)